This invention relates to a surgical drape which, although capable of different uses, is especially suited for procedures performed at or near the lower body.
Many surgical procedures are performed on the genital organs or require entry into the body through the lower body openings, i.e. the urinary, anal and genital orifices. Such procedures include cystoscopy examinations, bladder surgery, gynecological surgery and penile implant surgery.
Typically during such procedures, the patient is positioned on his or her back in a reclining position, with the legs either extended horizontally or held by stirrups in a raised divergent position, the latter being referred to as the lithotomy position. In the course of the procedure, body fluids are often released from the site of the procedure, such fluids comprising either natural excretions or injected fluids which are expelled by the patient. For example, a cystoscopy examination involves the insertion of an optical instrument through the urethera into the bladder for visual examination of these internal organs and, in some cases, collection of boty tissue specimens. Saline wash solutions or natural body excretions may be discharged in such procedures.
During lower body procedures, the patient is normally covered by a T-shaped drape which includes a main sheet of nonwoven fabrous material for covering the torso and a liquid impermeable longitudinal sheet which extends rearwardly from the main sheet to drape between the patient's legs. The longitudinal sheet has an access opening and a drain opening. The access opening provides access to the site of the procedure, and the drain opening enables fluids received by the longitudinal sheet to drain therefrom. In a cystocopy, the drain opening is positioned over a fluid-receiving trough which extends rearwardly from the operating room table.
Leggings are commonly used to cover the legs of a patient undergoing a lower body procedure. The leggings may be separate items or they may be connected to the drape, an example of the latter being disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,862,632 issued Jan. 28, 1975.
Among the many types of surgical drapes available, there are products in which the arm or leg of a patient is extended through an opening in an elastic sheet formed of thermoplastic rubber. The size of the opening is such that the elasticity of the material will form a seal around the projecting limb. In another drape, the underside of the area surrounding the surgical access opening is provided with a pressure sensitive adhesive for adhering the drape directly to the patient. This adhesive is initially covered by a peelable sheet of plastic coated release paper which obstructs the opening until the release paper is removed.
Although not a surgical drape per se, another prior device of interest is a large funnel which is formed of plastic film and is adapted to receive fluids expelled during surgical procedures. The funnel itself is supported by tie strings attached respectively to the physician and to the table, and the funnel outlet is connected to a drain tube.
Keeping the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a surgical drape which is quite versatile in the respect that it may be used for a variety of surgical procedures. Another object is to provide a surgical drape with leggings in an uncomplicated and effective manner. Another object is to provide a simple and effective means for preventing fluids from flowing over the margins of a fluid-receiving sheet of a surgical drape. A further object is to provide a surgical drape wherein the fluid-receiving sheet is provided with means for attaching it to the physician so the sheet shields the physician somewhat and maintains an appropriate shape. Still another object is to provide a drape which has a second access opening in a liquid impervious sheet, yet which is also capable of receiving and supporting fluids when only one body access opening is utilized. A further object is to provide a drape with a fluid receiving sheet which may be used alternatively in procedures when drainage from the sheet is desired and when drainage from the sheet is to be avoided.